Ember Drake
Though they look much like dragons, drakes are in fact their distant cousins. Though they share the same hard scales and powers over fire, their personalities vary from their draconian brethren. Dragons are generally peaceful and good natured, drakes like to sneak about and are very sly. Drakes do not grow as large, either, though their size is rather impressive, with larger drakes reaching twice the height of a man. They are picky eaters, deigning only to eat the most delectable meals. Meat is the main part of their diet, and they hunt for it themselves in the depths of the forests and along the mountains. Along with eating more common foods, they also enjoy a few human foods, such as raja berries and, surprisingly, chocolate. Only the finest meal is acceptable, and drakes will travel great distances to exotic places to satisfy their hunger. These companions have great stashes of food at any one time, and are very possessive of it. They are famous for hoarding anything they can get their paws on, and their nests are full of things they consider precious. Piles of food, jewelry and gems surround them, and the drakes do not seem to mind sleeping on top of these items. If anyone is foolish enough to enter their caves without permission, a wall of fire will quickly stop the intruder. If the person in question was just their magi, seeking company, a present must be given to get back in the drake's good graces. Although they are very picky creatures, with delicate temperaments, their perfect control over flame is one so powerful that any irritating behavior is easily overlooked. Egg This egg is constantly aflame, and a magi must wear thick gloves when handling it. Hatchling Constantly scampering about the castle and its grounds, drake hatchlings are some very energetic younglings. Like other little ones, they spend a great deal of time searching for meals and exploring. Unlike other companions, though, they tend to keep to themselves, dozing for the majority of the day with others of their kinds. If woken abruptly, they may well send a fireball towards the perceived enemy, charring the walls of the castle. It is for this reason that they usually sleep in caves far from The Keep, where their magic cannot injure anyone. As they age and approach adulthood, a drake hatchling will choose where to build its cave and begin building a home. A magi companion should be watchful at this stage, as jewelry can go missing from The Keep. Drakes are given whatever they wish from the kitchens, usually cakes and sweets. A drake hatchling looks quite funny with food smeared all over its face, though it is wise not to laugh at it. Adult Like almost all companions, drakes grow into their powers when they reach adulthood. While they share the same skills as dragons – the ability to summon fire – drakes manipulate the flames differently. One such usage is fireballs, terrible powerful orbs of light that can destroy many things. This magic was once used in warfare, when drakes were common companions of dark magi. As the numbers of cruel magi waned, drake eggs were seized and the hatchlings taught new ways. When raised correctly, drakes learn to control their destructive natures and work with others. Still, it is best not to anger a drake, as they may explode nearby objects in a fit of rage. Despite their violent pasts, drakes who frequent the castle these days are more than content to spend long hours sun bathing, or hunting for their next meal. They also love exploring, and often take off on long trips, returning with treasure to add to their hoards. These serpentine creatures harbor great love for all things shiny, particularly gems. When in the wild, drakes will hunt endlessly for jewels among the Caves of Nareau, and even steal into villages in search for treasure. Tame drakes know a bit better, and find their gems solely in caves or sunken ships. Though the common folk are a bit frightened by their appearances, drakes are seen as good creatures, and will usually be given a bit of food when they pass by villages. If ever a fire breaks out, drakes quickly rush to the scene and extinguish the flames with their powers. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 208 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (May 2011) * Released: May 1st, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Drakes Category:Fire